Pissed and Gone
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Her friends were mad one day and took it out on her. Or was it something else. Then she goes to America! 3 years she comes back. But with new friends and enemys.
1. leaving for America

**Do not own.**

**I decided to do a new story. Only because this story was going through my head like crazy. It would not get out of my head. It was making me go crazy.**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up around 5 am in the morning. I started to wake up this late because 1 years ago I started doing missions secretly.

It has been 3 years since I entered this academy. About 2 years ago I found out that the principal in the high school division was my uncle. I also figured out that Persona or Rei was my brother. Only 4 people know about me doing the missions. Those people are Narumi which kinda goes crazy when he sees me all scratched up after training or a mission. Then there is my uncle Kazu which of course he would now. Then there is Persona which of course he knows he is my dang brother. Then there is Youichi, he only knows because he saw me covered in blood on my first mission in the northern forest. Well so no one knows about me going on missions I have to act stupid this last 1 years or 2 years I don't know anymore. Well I did start training after I found out about Kazu was my uncle and Persona was my brother.

Anyway I should get to the forest before Persona goes crazy.

I got a bag and put my uniform into the bag. Then I changed into my training cloths. After I made sure I got everything and I was done washing my hair and brushed my teeth and hair, I teleported to the northern forest.

"Persona," I said and waited for a second. Then someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Mikan we need to talk," I heard my brother said in a not so happy tone.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him confused.

"The AAO are planning something and we think that they want you," he started.

"Okay what else about it?" I asked knowing something was going to happen.

"Well our uncle and I were talking and we want you to go to Alice Academy in America and train with the cousin I told you about," he said.

"So you just want me to just leave without telling anyone?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "But in America you are aloud to tell people about you being in the Dangerous class and you can be who you really want to be," he said.

Finally I get to be myself around people. It won't surprise me if people hate me but who cares.

"I will go," I smirked.

"That is good oh and you are late for class," he said walking away into the forest.

Great I am late but that is just perfect.

_**-Classroom- **_**Mikan's POV**

I just walked into the room. Darn it I have to act stupid.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" I yelled I really hate being that loud.

"Shut the hell up Polka we aren't in the mood to hear you yell," snarled Natsume.

I was actually surprised by this. What the heck is wrong with him today.

"Agreed baka, you need to learn to shut up," said Hotaru.

Okay I am not really surprised that she said that.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked.

"What does it look like we are tired of you," said Nonoko.

Wait did she just say something like that to me? She never does that!

"Serious guys this is not funny what the heck is going on?" I asked.

"Shut up!" yelled Permy.

"Just go away we don't want to be with someone like you!" yelled Anna.

I could feel myself start to tear up. It wasn't fake at all. What is going on with everyone?

I could hear people saying "Go away" or "Get lost"

Damn it if they really want me gone fine then. They just got their wish.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I could feel the tears coming down my face. So I just ran. I ran were ever I could. I found myself by the northern forest. But did I care? No. I felt someone jump down onto the ground and walk beside me.

"Mikan," I heard a voice whisper. I knew that voice it was my brother.

I looked up at the guy who was kneeling beside me. I just continued to cry, but this time I cried into his chest while he hugged me.

That is it I am done with friends or even allies. If you can gain my trust you are lucky. I just want out of this place and just go to America.

I managed to stop crying. "Persona when will I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow night," he said still hugging me.

"Can it be any sooner?" I asked trying to hold back anymore tears that were going to come.

"The soonest plan to America would be at lunch time," he said.

"Would I have to go to class?" I asked.

"No you would be packing," he said.

"Good," I said and I feel asleep in his arms.

_**Next morning in Mikan's room- Mikan's POV**_

I woke up and I just got ready and packed everything that was in my room into bags. I moved up to special star. But I told no one about it. I kept with no-star when I was around my ex-friends. So I packed everything then I noticed something on my desk. I went over to look at it.

I sighed it was a picture of me and the class. Just looking at it almost made me want to throw up. I gave a small chuckle and the picture shredded into nothing or more like air. I used my wind alice on it.

I sighed again and looked at the time. It was 11:00. So I better go to the limo and put my stuff there.

I teleported to were a limo was. The driver just started to put my things into the trunk. Then someone tapped my shoulder.

"Persona do you need something?" I asked and turned to him.

"Just here to tell you some information," he said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Well you will be staying there for 3 years. When you come back you will be 16. Oh and your cousins name is Misaki Shoko," he said.

"Is that all?" I asked him.

He nodded and hugged me. "I will tell Narumi and our uncle about you leaving right now, so just have a nice ride to America."

I nodded and got into the limo. Then we drove out of the academy and we were heading to the airport then America.

_**The lunchroom- Normal POV**_

Everyone was just sitting around. Nobody saw Mikan this morning. Everyone thought she was sick or something. Of course they thought she was just sick.

"I got it maybe we should visit her room," suggested Koko.

"No you will not we will just ask her tomorrow about what happened,:" said Hotaru.

"But we are worried about her," whined Nonoko.

"For one we don't even know what room she is in," said Hotaru.

"Does she even have a room?" asked Kitsuneme.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"He means that she is a no-star and we don't really know anything about being a no-star," said Yuu.

"If I think about it she never once showed us her room," said Sumire.

Everyone just nodded in agreement.

So after a long discussion they went back to the classroom. Once they got in the room they saw a really pale Narumi. Everyone else around them were just looking at him like they thought he was going to be sick or something. The gang went to sit in their seats. Narumi was in his own world thinking of what Persona just told him about Mikan going to America. Everyone was looking at Koko just waiting for him to read the gay's mind.

He sighed and started to read his mind. Then in another second he was up on his feet. "MIKAN WENT WHERE!"

Everyone just looked at Koko and then to Narumi waiting for things to be explained.

Narumi just looked at his class and sighed. "MIkan had to go to America cause she has some business to take care of."

Everyone just stared wide eyed at the guy for a minute.

**Hotaru's POV**

MIKAN DID WHAT WITHOUT EVEN TELLING HER BEST FRIEND. WHAT IS SHE THINKING! IF SHE COMES BACK I AM GOING TO KILL HER!

**Natsume's POV**

What the heck does that gay mean she left for America cause she has some business to take care of. If she really did leave then she would have been crying and telling everyone about it.

"Narumi she would have been crying yesterday and yelling all over the halls about her leaving," I said.

Then everyone looked at me. Then they realized that what I said was true.

He looked at me for a second and sighed again. "You guys really don't know Mikan do you?"

I blinked at him for a second. Did he just said I don't know my own Mikan. Is that guy crazy. Of course I knew her everyone did. It was hard to miss. She would yell out every detail about herself.

"Well whatever cause if you don't believe me just wait around and see if you ever see her," he said and walked out the room.

The room was silent. Then I think everyone realized what had happened. Polka really did leave for America.

_**America at night in front of Alice Academy- Mikan's POV**_

I finally arrived in America. I was outside the gates and I walked onto the ground. The driver told me that all my stuff will be taken to my dorm.

I was just a few feet into the area and I sensed a person behind me.

I turned and there stood someone who looked like Persona but with blood red highlights. Plus he had a scar around his face.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" he asked in a very low voice.

I nodded. Then I remembered that I can act like I want in this academy. So I don't need friends in this place.

"I am Misaki Shoko, your cousin," he said with a smirk.

"So I have to deal with you for ability class and missions?" I asked pointing at him.

He nodded.

"You look just like my brother besides the highlights," I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah everyone thinks we are twins most of the time."

I think I am going to like this guy he seems like Persona in some ways.

"So are you going to show me to my room?" I asked.

He nodded and started to walk. I just followed him. We went into were the dorm rooms and went up to floor number 5. We walked down the hall and we went into a room. But I saw someone else go into a room that was besides mine.

He just stared at me, then he went into his room banging his door. The dude had kinda long white hair with some black strands around. Then his eyes were black, they actually looked darker then black if that was even possible. Then he looked like he was at least 5 inches taller then me.

I sighed when I looked over at Misaki to see him handing me a key. I nodded and toke the key and went into my room.

The room was silver and black. Everything was that color. I liked it. It looked interesting.

"I will be leaving I will have your homeroom teacher pick you up in the morning," he said and walked out the room.

I sighed and started to unpack my stuff. After I was done I looked at the clock it was only 10. Then I just went to my bed and went asleep.

Classes start tomorrow do I really feel like going to classes not really. I don't need any friends and I am smart I just don't act like it, but whatever.

**How was the new story I am not sure if it was good or not. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. America classes

**Do not own.**

**Well last time Mikan just came to America. This is were she goes to class. And you get it. Plus that guy on Mikan's floor. Yeah you will find out about that guy in this chapter.**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up at 5am. Do I really need to wake up this early? Who cares.

I got up and got ready for school. When I was done I looked at the clock. It said 6am.

Really it still is early and classes don't start till 8.

I just went out of my room. So I ran around the school. Yes I said ran. I am running around the school for a little bit of training. When I was around the 50s I sensed my cousin. So I stopped running.

"Misaki do you need something?" I asked.

"Well just thought I could tell you that there is ability classes today," he said coming out from a tree.

"Were does the Dangerous ability class meet?" I asked turning around.

"We meet in the east forest. There is a clearing, don't worry you would most likely just find my alice and teleport over to me," he said.

Well that is kinda impossible since I have no idea what his alice is.

"What is your alice?" I asked.

"Controlling wood," he stated and walked away.

Really all he does in control wood. I thought it was going to be more interesting. Well that was no fun.

I looked at my watch I had 3 minutes to get to my dorm. Then I have to wait about 3 more minutes until my homeroom teacher comes.

I sighed and teleported myself to my room. I fixed my hair. Cause it was messy from all that running.

Then I heard someone knock at my door. So I went over to the door and opened the door.

There stood someone who looked like he was in his mid 20s. Then he had brown hair. His hair type looked like he was in the army. Do you know what they usually have there hair like? Anyway his eyes were blue. Then he just had the whole army outfit. Put it short it looked like he could be an instructor of someone's army. I have no idea what his personality is like though.

"AHHH you must be Mikan Sakura nice to meet you," he squealed. Great his looks and personality does not even go together.

I covered my ears. "Don't squeal you weirdo."

"That is so not nice," he whined in a corner.

Okay then that so does not look right.

"Person what is your name?" I asked.

"Oh I am your homeroom teacher and my name is Tatsu Yoshida," he said all hyper like bouncing up and down.

"Sure well are we going to class or can I skip today?" I asked.

"We are going to class," he said and flew out the room.

When I said flew I mean he flew. Tell you the truth that does not surprise me unless that was not his alice.

I just walked right behind him until we came in front of a classroom.

"Okay I will tell you when you come in," he said.

I nodded and he went into the classroom.

"HELLO my weird class that loves wattles!" he yelled from the front of the class. What the heck does that teacher think he is doing. I saw all the students giving him glares and going back to do something. "WELL CLASS WE GOT A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT!" Then he waved me to come in.

Then I walked into the classroom. "Mikan-san please introduce yourself," said the creep.

I sighed of course I will curse him about using that name later. "Mikan Sakura age 13."

"Well anyone have any questions for her," he asked the class.

Almost all hands went up but three people. That guy I saw last night. Which kinda surprised me that he was even in the same class. Then the guy next to him. That guy had the same eyes but his hair was brown but with like spots of sky blue hair in there. Then there was a girl who looked like she was staring at the brown haired guy.

"Okay one at a time," he said and picked a guy with purple hair.

"What are your alices?" he asked.

"Nullification and S.E.C," I stated. Almost everyone looked at me. "Nullification means I can nullify your alices and S.E.C means I can steal-erase-copy your alice."

Then a guy with black hair raised his hand. The creep called on him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. After that almost all the guys were looking at me.

"Stay out of my personal life and I will not kill you," I said looking bored as hell. Only cause I was bored as hell.

I noticed some people did flinch back when I said that.

No one raised their hands after I said that so I looked at the creep. Crap I already forgot his name.

"You," I said pointing to him.

"Y-Yes?" he asked.

"What is your name again?" I asked a bored again.

"You really don't remember do you?" he asked.

"You didn't answer me your name is creep you got it," I stated.

He nodded.

"Good now were do I sit creep?" I asked or more of ordered.

"You can sit next to Masato Mori," he said.

Then everyone in class was looking at the guy from last night. So I guess that guy is Masato. I shrugged and walked over to him and sat down. In less then a second someone was standing beside me yelling.

"YOU DO NOT SIT NEXT TO HIM HE IS CURSE!" yelled some girl who had yellow hair.

"Shut up," I stated.

"I MEAN IT ONE DAY WE HAD SOMEONE WHO SAT BY THAT DUDE AND HE DISAPPEARED THE NEXT DAY!" she yelled again.

Okay I can't handle her screaming. "That does not mean that this dude is curse maybe he ran away cause he saw you."

Then next thing I knew she was in a corner crying. She deserves it for yelling at me. Then I noticed Masato looking at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked looking at that guy. Then he just sighed and started to write stuff down. Weird guy. Then I noticed a black haired girl staring at me. Wait wasn't she staring at that brown haired dude.

Then I saw her get up and come to me. "Hello I am Kyoko Tanaka."

I just stared at her then got up from my seat and headed toward the door.

"WAIT!" she yelled at me.

I looked back at her and she looked like she was going to burn everyone if she got anymore pissed.

"What?" I asked. And she smiled to herself. What is this girl thinking?

"We are going to be friends and of course if I am your friend then these two are of course," she smiled evilly pointing at the two guys. What did they do they just shrugged.

"I don't want friends," I said. After that then those two guys were turned so they could look at me.

"Why?" I heard Kyoko say.

I shrugged and was about to walk out again when the creep called for me.

"What?" I asked looking at the guy.

"We have ability classes and you don't even know where your suppose to go," I said.

"I do know where to go," I said. Then I left the room before anyone else could stop me before I really left. After I left I slept till it was time for ability classes.

**Masato's POV**

What is with that new girl. She is saying she does not want friends. Everyone needs friends to survive. I know one thing when she said that. Her eyes were filled with sadness. Fine I will show her that she can trust us.

That reminds me she didn't care if Ember said that I had a curse. I don't even get it. How could everyone even think I had a curse in the first place. Who cares about that. But usually if she says that to someone new they would get up and ask for a different seat. Well at least she isn't like all these freaks.

"Masato," I heard someone say. I look beside me it was Daichi Kimura. He was my brother. He was about a month younger then me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We have ability classes right now," he said and got up and walked out of the room with Kyoko. I swear I think they are dating some of the times they hang out. Which I think they like each other to. Wait I don't think I know.

I just got up and walked out of the room. When I got outside I disappeared into the wind. Yes I have the alice of wind. Kyoko has the alice of memory. She can track into anyone's memory and see what happened in their past. Then Daichi has alice of fixing. **(Okay so you might think it is the same as Hotaru's. It is not the thing has to be hand mad by someone else in order for him to fix it.)**

I landed in an open space. I saw all the people in the Dangerous class. Then I noticed are teacher was not here yet.

"Oi Dave were is our teacher?" I asked.

"We don't know he is late!" he yelled at me.

Why the hell is that teacher late. He is never late. Then I saw two people come out of the forest. The first one I saw was the teacher Misaki. Then the second was Mikan. What the heck is she doing here!

"Class this is Mikan Sakura she is my cousin and she will be joining this class," he said.

Wait what she is the cousin of the Dangerous class teacher. What the heck is going on. What ever I will talk to her later about that.

"Now we will train and Mikan you train with me," he said.

Everyone went to their own partners. I bet mine with a few minutes. I looked at Mikan and Misaki and they were just watching everyone. I saw Misaki nod and then they both separated ready to fight. When they were about to charge at each other there was a beeping sound. Mikan pulled out her phone. Is she nuts she will get killed. Then I turned to see what Misaki would do. All he did was nod and turn away to watch us again. Okay just weird.

**Mikan's POV**

My phone went off and I looked at who was calling. Shit it was Youichi. He is going to kill me. I looked at Misaki and see if he would let me answer he just nod and went to watch everyone else.

I answered the phone. "Youichi hey what's up?"

_MIKAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE!_

He was crying hard. "I kinda had to go." Darn why does he have to call during class.

_But Mikan why didn't you tell me?_

He is making me feel guilty. "Youichi don't worry I will be back in 3 years. So don't worry don't cry please."

_You promise you won't leave anymore times after you come back?_

"Promise just do one thing not to get in Persona's way just let him have some space."

_But I am crying in his arms right now._

"Okay well I need to go cause I am in my ability class."

_Fine I will call you some other time. _

"Bye," then I just hung up my phone.

"Mikan can we fight now?" asked Misaki. I nodded and we went back into are positions. I noticed some people stop their fight to watch us. I just rolled my eyes.

I looked back at where Misaki should have been but he wasn't there. I looked around the area. Okay so he needs wood. I used the wind alice to go all over the area. I could not since the guy any where. I looked down on the ground. I bent down and used my ground alice. Then I sensed he was right under me. Shit. I jumped up from the ground and used my wind alice to hold me up on the wind. Everyone looked at me then to Masato. Wonder what's wrong. Then the next think I know Misaki came out of the ground and he had a tree in his hand! I used my fire alice and burned it and then I tackled him but I made sure I was in the air when I did it.

"Mikan you are smart not to pin me on the ground," he said.

I'm not that stupid. He could go back into the ground if I did that.

"Well class is over everyone go back to your dorm or where ever you go," he said and I let go of him which made him fall on the ground.

"Really Mikan!" he yelled at me.

I just shrugged and walked away.

"Mikan wait up!" I heard someone yell at me. I stopped and turned around. It was that dude umm I think his name was Masato.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you want friends?" he asked. Great now people want to know my past.

I sighed might as well tell the guy I don't think he will let me go if I don't tell him. "Well my ex-friends back in Japan just took out there anger on me cause I am stupid."

He looked at me like I am crazy about me being stupid. "But you aren't stupid."

"Yeah well I had to lie to everyone that I was in the Dangerous ability class back in Japan so I had to act stupid," I said.

"You don't have to act like that here just trust some of us," he said. Maybe I should at least I won't be alone.

"Maybe it depends on how this year goes," I said walking away.

"So you are cousins with the teacher?" he asked. Is he stupid of course that is what Misaki said.

"Yeah I am," I said.

"Well you know my name so I will tell you about myself. I have the wind alice. I would say my ability class but you already know," he said.

"I think you already know my alice and everything else," I said.

"Yeah but I will introduce you to those two people I was with today," he said. Maybe I could trust some of these people.

I nodded. We walked to our floor and waved goodbye to each other and went in our rooms.

Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

**Masato's POV**

That Mikan is really interesting. I can tell she wants to trust people but she is holding back. This might be a really hard year. I just hope she can trust us.

**What do you think. Thanks for all the reviews. HEHE. I was going to say something else but never mind. So I hope you like it.**


	3. Trust

**Do not own.**

**Okay well last time Mikan decided to trust some people. It was all thanks to Masato. Good job Masato.**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up 5am like always. I was getting ready. When everything was done it was 6am.

I opened the door and almost ran into someone who was in front of my door!

"Watch were you are going Mikan," I heard someone say. I had to look up to see who it was. Of course it was my neighbor Masato.

"Sorry didn't think I would run into anyone," I said.

"Lets go I am going to introduce you to those two people," he said walking away. I walked behind. We kept some distance at first. Then when we got out of the dorm building I noticed he was walking slower so I could catch up. We walked for a few minutes until we came to the middle school building. We went into the building. Then walked to the class.

"Masato why are you with Mikan?" I heard that brown haired guy say,

"Because we are going to be her friends or at least try," Masato said.

"But first I have to trust you guys," I said.

"Right so you both introduce yourself," he ordered.

"I am Kyoko Tanaka 2-star, I have the memory alice, and I belong to the special abilities class."

"I am Daichi Kimura 3-star, alice is fixing, and I belong to the technical class. I am also Masato's brother."

"Nice to meet you guys I guess," I said. Then Masato hit me on my head.

"Be nice to them," he said.

"Fine," I said.

"Anyway Mikan is a special star and she is in the Dangerous ability class," he said.

"Are you serious?" asked Kyoko. I just realized something. I can remember their names but not that creep's name.

"Yeah it was the same in Japan," I said.

"So why are you trusting us now?" I heard Daichi say.

"I do not trust you and I am trying because I don't really know you guys," I said.

Then Masato patted my head! "Right you don't know us so how can you not trust us."

"So why did you come here?" asked Kyoko.

"My brother and uncle wanted me to train some more," I said.

"Wait who is that?" asked Daichi.

"My uncle is the principal of the high school division and my brother is the Dangerous ability classes teacher," I said.

"What the heck," said Masato.

"What?" I asked.

"So you got two family members that is a teacher for that class?" he asked.

I nodded.

"To tell you the truth that is just weird," said Kyoko.

"How is that weird?" I asked.

They shrugged I think they are just crazy. Wait since when did we start talking normal. It kinda feels good.

"Hey Mikan!" said Kyoko.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Sorry to ask this but why don't you want friends?" she asked.

Well if I am going to trust them they might as well trust me to. "Cause back in Japan some people just took anger out on me for me being stupid."

Kyoko and Daichi just looked at me.

"Don't worry guys I gave her that same look when she told me," Masato said.

"It was cause I couldn't tell them I was in the Dangerous class so I had to act stupid," I said.

They nodded. Then we heard the bell go off. Masato and I went to sit. Then everyone just started to pill into the classroom. Then after a few minutes the creep came walking in.

"Hello my waffle eating students!" he yelled. Okay what is with this guy and waffles?

Everyone glared at the guy. "Well I am going," he said and walked out.

I sighed and I was going to walk out when Masato pulled me back. I just glared at him.

"Sorry but maybe you should at least stay for one day," he said.

"There is not point," I said.

"Fine," he said and got up from his seat. He started to walk to the door. Oh I see what is going on. I just followed him. Then I sensed Kyoko and Daichi get up and followed us.

We went out the building and started to go over to some place with trees.

"Masato where are we going?" I asked.

"Wait and see," he said.

Well we were walking about 3 minutes until we came to an opening. The opening was filled with different kinds of roses all over the place.

"Wow," was all that left my lips.

"Yeah we go to this place once everything in class gets boring," said Kyoko.

"Its nice and well beautiful," I said. This place was awesome. I saw a mixture of red, pink, black, blue, and purple.

"Yeah we found this after like a year coming to this academy," said Daichi.

I sighed maybe I can really trust these guys. So we spent the rest of the school day just sitting around all the roses and talking about what ever random stuff we could think about.

"Hey I got an idea," said Kyoko when we were walking back to the dorm building.

"What is it?" asked Daichi. I swear sometimes I think they are dating. I mean they never separate. Then in the roses field they kept flirting or play punching each other. I wonder if Masato thought that to.

"We should go to town tomorrow and shop," said Kyoko.

"Sure it would be interesting," said Masato.

I nodded and Daichi well I don't think he heard the question cause all he was doing was looking at Kyoko.

I sighed well what are you going to do about the guy liking her.

Then I heard my phone beep. Everyone was looking at me. I shrugged and opened my phone.

**One New Message from Persona.**

"Its just my brother," I said and they turned to walk again I just walked a little slower.

I opened the message.

_Mikan how are you doing? Did everything go well during your first day? Youichi is still crying. Did you make any new friends? I know you said you didn't want any friends but uncle told me to ask._

I smirked before hitting the reply button.

_I am doing fine. Yes everything did do okay during the first day. Sorry you have to deal with Youichi. And yes I did make 3 new friends. They are trying really hard to get my trust. But I think they already have it but it has not even but a week since I was here._

I hit the 'sent' button and put my phone away. I looked back at the people who were walking. Maybe this will be an interesting year of them getting my trust.

_**Next day-**_

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I sighed and got up. When I opened the door I saw black. I looked up and saw Masato.

Masato was wearing blue jeans with a tear in the left knee. Then his shirt was black and had a hand holding a heart that was all bloody.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I got told to tell you that we go to town in an hour," he said and walked to his dorm.

He is kinda weird at times. I sighed and closed the door. I got ready and did everything I needed to do. Now that I think about it all four of us act like we have known each other for years. I guess I can really trust them.

Then an hour past and I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and next thing I knew I was on the ground being hugged by Kyoko.

"Kyoko I don't think she can breath," I heard someone say.

Kyoko got off of me. Man that was a really tight hug.

"Anyway shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

They nodded and I got up and we left for town. Kyoko and Daichi just ended up leaving Masato and I. They wanted to go see this karate movie. So Masato and I decided to go to the park and just sit around.

But if I think about it then his hair does look like the wind. It looks kinda cool when ever it blows against the wind.

**Masato's POV**

I can't believe they ditched us just so they could go on a date. I really think they are going out behind my back.

I looked back over at Mikan. She really does look cute. I have known that ever since I met her. But do you think I am going to say that? No way if I ever do ask her out then I will make sure she trust me first.

I don't even know what to talk about with her. I already know about her. Last night after we left those two we went into my room to get to know each other even more. So I already know about all her favorite things. She knows mine too. Man it has just been 3 days since she got here. Just weird.

"I got a question," said Mikan who was sitting beside me.

I just nodded.

"Are they going out cause they sure act like it?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I have no idea I think about that every day."

"Maybe we should ask," she said.

If I think about it I have never asked them about that.

"HEY GUYS THE MOVIE IS OVER!" I heard someone yell. Mikan and I looked to were the voice came from. It was Kyoko.

We nodded at each other and got up and walked over there.

"We have a question," we both said at the same time.

"What?" asked Daichi.

"Are you guys going out?" we asked at the same time again.

They stared at us for a while. Then looked at each other. Then the next thing I knew I was watching a confession type deal.

"Kyoko I love you would you go out with me?" asked Daichi bluntly. I stared at my brother where the hell did that even come from.

"I love you to, Daichi!" Kyoko squealed and hugged him.

Mikan and I just looked at each other and we walked away before they started to make out.

"Couldn't they just have said yes or no?" asked Mikan in an annoyed voice.

"Nope they had to do that in front of us," I said.

"They were so going out behind our backs," she smirked.

"Those idiots," I laughed and she laughed to! It was the first time I saw her laugh. Last night all she did was chuckled.

**How did you guys like it. Next chapter will be about what happens in the 3 years of America. Review if you feel like it.**


	4. The 3 years

**Do not own.**

**This is just going to be about the next 3 years and also about what happens before they go to Japan.**

_**1 Year later.**_

**Masato's POV**

It has been 1 year since Mikan got here. She told us like 6 months ago that she trusted us. Plus I started to love her. We are always beside each other. The class at first was really surprise that we got along. We learned never to get to close to Kyoko and Daichi when they have little fights with each other. Cause the next thing they do well they have an interesting make up session.

Well today all four of us are going to town like we always do on Saturday. Then Kyoko and Daichi went on their date like always. Then Mikan and I just walked to the park.

"Okay some things just never change," she said.

I looked at her. "You are right about that."

"Something needs to happened," she said looking at the pond we were by.

I just nodded.

"You are Mikan Sakura," said someone behind us.

We both turned around to see a blonde girl. Tell you the truth I find her more of a slut.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Name is Luna, Luna Koizumi," she said.

"I can sense you have an alice. What do you want?" asked Mikan.

Great just what we need today.

"Just thought I could introduce myself. Oh and once you go back to Japan you will understand everything," she said and walked away.

Mikan just looked at me with a very worried expression.

I sighed and hugged her. Like all the other times she hugged me back.

"Don't worry you will find out what she wants in 2 years," I whispered.

She nodded and we stayed hugging for a few minutes until someone called to us.

"Are you guys having fun," I heard someone's voice. It was Kyoko.

We broke are hug. I felt blood rushing up to my face. Darn Kyoko you just had to come.

"A-Any way shouldn't we get back to the academy?" I asked.

"Sure," said my brother. Then we all went back to the academy.

_**1 year later- total of 2 years since she left Japan**_

**Mikan's POV**

It has only been two years since I have been here. That Luna person still isn't out of my head.

I was walking to Masato's room like always. We always hang out in one of our rooms every night. I just got done with a mission so I had some blood on my arm.

I knocked on his door and it opened.

"Hey Mikan," he said.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Just got out of the shower," he said. I looked at his hair it was wet. He really does look hot like always. But that is so not the reason why I love him. We aren't even going out. I wish I could confess.

"So have you talked to Kyoko or Daichi at all today I haven't?" I asked. The just kinda disappeared today.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked. Great whenever he said that then they were doing 'it' great.

"Nope never mind," I said and sat on his couch. He came over and sat beside me.

"You got a year left right?" he asked. Why did he have to ask it makes me feel guilty.

I nodded. "Not that much time until I go back."

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I-I-I I L-Lo-Lov-Love Y-Y-Yo-You," he said after a lot of stuttering.

It felt like my heart was going to stop. Did he just say that he loved me? I don't know what to say.

I felt me face blushing like a billion shades of red. "D-Do y-you m-mean t-that?"

I saw him nod a little. Really don't know how to answer this guy. I want to say I loved him to.

"Masato I-I-I I love you t-t-t-to," I said.

"Then does that mean we are a couple?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. Then he smiled at me and we just talked like usual.

**-Next day-**

I got up and got ready like usual. Then about like 10 minutes before class starts I heard a nock on my door.

I opened the door and saw my boyfriend Masato at the door smiling at me.

"Hey," I said walking out my room and locked the door.

"Hey," he said and grabbed my hand. Then we went to our classroom hand in hand.

When we entered the classroom. Everyone just stared at us. Then in another second the whole class yelled at us.

"FINALLY!" they all yelled. Even people who hated us yelled. At least they don't think he has a curse anymore.

"When did this happen?' asked Daichi.

"Last night," said Masato.

"Don't tell me you guys-" started Kyoko. Then Masato and I cut her off at the same time.

"We are not like you guys!" we yelled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Kyoko. She can be so slow sometimes.

I just chuckled a bit and so did Masato.

"Guys not funny," hissed Daichi.

We just shrugged and went to sit down.

Then class started.

_**1 more year later total of 3 years**_

**Mikan's POV- principals office**

Okay it was in the morning and I was in the office. Not only me. All the people in the office were well the principal of course, Misaki, Kyoko, Daichi, Masako, and of course me.

"Well 3 years is up so you four will go to Japan," said the principal.

"Wait did you just say four?" I asked. The other 3 looked shocked.

"Yes well we think they are the only way to keep you calm," said Misaki.

"Wait what do you three think about going to Japan?" asked the principal.

"If my girl is going then I am going," said Masato. Really well said.

"If my brother is going then I am going," said Daichi.

"If my boy goes then I go," said Kyoko.

"Well interesting way of putting it," said the principal.

"You guys leave in the morning," said my cousin.

I nodded and walked out with my boyfriend right behind me and the two others right behind us. We always walk like this. Masato and I are up front. Then his brother is behind him. Then Kyoko is behind me.

This should be interesting back in Japan.

**Next morning. Mikan's POV**

We were waiting for the limo. When it came the driver was putting are stuff away. I can't wait to see my uncle and brother. Plus Youichi. He finally stopped crying like a week ago when he found out I was coming back. Poor Persona had to deal with him that long.

Then the driver gave us a signal to tell us he was ready to go. We got into the car and headed to the airport then Japan.

**What do you think about it. I thought it was a little rush. I think I will take some things slow in this. Well Review. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Back in class

**Do not Gakuen Alice.**

**They are back in Japan! I wonder how Natsume is going to act to Masato once he finds out he is Mikan's boyfriend.**

**Mikan's POV in her uncle's office.**

We walked into my uncle's office and next thing that happened I was in a bear hug. And my uncle was the one who hugged me.

"Uncle he are hugging me to tight," I managed to say.

Then he let go of me. "Sorry about that anyway you might want to introduce me to your friends."

"Right well this is Masato Mori and he is my boyfriend," I said blushing a little.

"I take it you have not hurt her right?" asked someone in the corner.

"Persona don't be mean," said my uncle.

I looked toward the corner and he came out of the dark.

"Persona!" I said and ran to give him a hug.

"I have not hurt her," I heard my boyfriend say.

"Okay then," said Persona.

"Anyway the girl here is Kyoko Tanaka and she is my best friend," I said.

"I take it you forgot about Hotaru," said my uncle.

"Don't care about her anymore," I said.

"Well I think she still cares about you," Persona said.

"Anyway the last one is Daichi Kimura and he is Kyoko's boyfriend," I said.

"Well it is nice to meet you guys," smiled my uncle.

"Anyway I am aloud to act the way I want to?" I asked. I really don't want to act stupid.

"Yes you can now act the way you feel like and all the things we were hiding you don't have to hide anymore," said Persona.

"So anymore before I take all of us to our dorm?" I asked. Right I asked for a room so we could share. So my uncle made a room for all four of us.

"Right we think that somewhere in this school there is an AAO person under covered," said Persona.

"And if you guys find that person kill him or her," said Kazu.

I nodded and walked out the room. When I got out I saw Narumi.

"MIKAN!" he yelled and tried to hug me. I just stepped out of the way and he went into a wall.

"Don't hug me gay," I said. Then I heard people laughing. I looked over my shoulder and Daichi and Kyoko were laughing their heads off. Masato was just staring at them.

"Ouch," I heard the gay say.

"That's what you get for trying to hug me," I said.

"Well anyway I am to show you guys your room," he said.

We nodded and followed the gay.

We went into the Northern Forest and walked a few minutes before seeing a huge house. It was painted black.

We went into the house and it hade a huge living room. There was two couches and a flat screen TV. Then we went into the kitchen and there was 2 refrigerators. On each one it had words on the front. One said Drinks and the other Food. Then I saw what is usually in a kitchen. Then we went upstairs and we saw 5 different rooms. Four of the rooms were ours. Then I saw the other one said Game Room.

Kyoko seemed to be so happy. Daichi just stared at her. Then it hit me a question that I need to ask before anything happens.

"Gay are these rooms sound proof?" I asked. He stared at me. Kyoko seemed really confused. Daichi was blushing. Masato well he was trying not to laugh.

"Y-Yeah they are sound proof," he said. That is good news for Masato and I. At least we don't have to wake up from them.

"Okay," I said.

"Well anyway you guys start classes tomorrow and I am your homeroom teacher. Also we have ability classes tomorrow. I will come get you guys in the morning," he said and ran out.

"Well lets get some rest," said Masato.

We all nodded and head to our rooms.

**In the morning - Normal POV**

In the house everyone was ready waiting for Narumi. Kyoko and Daichi were eating their food. Masato and Mikan were on the couch watching TV. Mikan was lying on Masato's chest. Then they heard a knock.

"Coming!" yelled Kyoko. She put her stuff away and went to the door.

"Hello everyone it is time to go to class!" yelled Narumi bursting in the house from the door.

They stared at him for a minute. Then they got up and got their bags.

They walked out of the house.

**Around the classroom.**

"Okay you guys wait here and I will give you the signal," said Narumi and went inside the classroom.

Narumi skipped into the classroom. Then everyone just stared at him in surprise. Even those two who don't show emotion. "Everyone we got four new students!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at him wondering what he was thinking. Koko read his mind and almost fell out his chair. Which everyone was looking at him like he was a freak.

"Well before Koko says anything please welcome the people!" Narumi yelled. Then came in two girls and two boys.

Everyone was just looking at them thinking. Then they focus on the brunette. Then after a few minutes they yelled.

"Mikan!" they yelled but four. Natsume who was just shocked out of his mind. Hotaru because she was cursing to herself to not cry. Ruka he was almost choking his rabbit. Then Koko because he knew this was going to happen.

"Right well please introduce yourselves," said Narumi.

They nodded. "Well you know me," said Mikan in kinda icy tone. Then the class just stared at her with a 'what-is-wrong-with-her' look.

"Masato Mori," he said while trying not to laugh at their reaction towards Mikan. Since he is used to it he finds it kinda funny.

"I am Kyoko Tanaka and if you touch Daichi then you will die a very long and painful death," she said smiling sweetly. The class just sweat dropped.

"I am Daichi Kimura same goes for if you touch Kyoko," he said with a very evil smile. The whole class just kinda twitched.

"So anyway does anyone have any questions?" asked Narumi.

Sumire raised her hand and Narumi pointed to her. "What is their stars even though we know Mikan's star rank since she is stupid."

Masato just chuckled a little. Kyoko just burst out laughing. Daichi just sighed. "I will let those four answer your questions," said Narumi.

"Special star," said Masato putting on a straight face. Some girls squealed. 'Great more fan girls' he thought.

"2-star," said Kyoko.

3-star," said Daichi.

"Special star," said Mikan in a voice that said 'don't-get-me-mix-up-with-you-idiots.'

"Wait what happened to the no-star?" whined Sumire.

"Are you guys idiots I have not been that since like 5 years ago," she said with an evil smile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Yuu.

"I wasn't suppose to," she said.

"I guess your right they are stupid," said Masato all of the sudden.

Mikan just stared at him then in another second he arms were around his neck and her lips were against his. They whole class just stared at them with jaw dropped on the floor.

'WHAT THE HELL SHE JUST KISSED THE GUY' Natsume thought.

Then Mikan looked at the class. "Oops forgot to tell you I am dating Masato."

"Mikan can you please not kiss your boyfriend in the middle of class," said someone from the back of the room.

Mikan looked toward the back and she smirked when she saw who it was. Persona.

"Persona do you need something?" asked Mikan acting like nothing happened.

'WHAT THE HELL NOW PERSONA IS HERE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND THAT MASATO GUY IS GOING TO BURN IN HELL AFTER I GET DONE WITH HIM!" thought Natsume.

"You and Masato have a mission," he said throwing a folder to Mikan.

"I will go as soon as I can," Mikan said.

'MISSION WHAT THE HELL!' do I really have to say who is thinking this.

"Mikan don't we need to get change then?" asked Masato. By now the tempter was going really high.

"Yup we should go," Mikan said grabbing his hand and almost dragging him out of the room. I SAID ALMOST.

"Mikan," they heard a whisper.

Everyone who was sitting down heads went to the back. Guess who they saw.

Mikan and Masato's head turned slowly. Masato's body stiffen a little.

"Luna," whispered Mikan. Gaining a very confused classroom.

'I know what she meant now' thought Mikan.

**I am going to end there cause it is a good place to end. HEHE. I win. Don't ask what I win. But I have to ask which out of all my stories is better? I want to know.**


	6. Truth

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Luna just came in. Wonder what's going to happen. OH and something BIG is going to HAPPEN!**

**Normal POV**

'I know what she meant now' thought Mikan.

"Mikan it has been 2 years since we last meant so how about a hug," Luna said in a very innocent tone.

Mikan just glared at her and turned to Masato. "Masato lets go we have a mission." she said and left the room. Masato was going to leave but looked over at Luna. He gave her a smile and left.

**With Masato and Mikan**

"Mikan are you okay," asked Masato.

"Yup sure am," she said while walking out the building.

"You are pissed why?" he asked.

"Nothing just go I can do this mission," she said while teleporting some where else.

"Idiot she doesn't know anything," he said while going to the house.

**Back at the classroom**

"Masato sure is an idiot," whispered Kyoko. The class can't hear anything.

"Yeah he thinks we don't know anything," whispered Daichi.

"Are you two done whispering things?" asked Narumi.

"Yeah we are going to talk to Mikan's uncle, Ja," said Kyoko walking out the room. Daichi was right behind her.

"I guess all four left no surprises there," said Narumi.

"Sensei I don't feel good so I am going," said Luna walking out the door.

"GAY!" yelled someone from the back.

"Yes Natsume?" asked Narumi.

"I think you should explain about Mikan," said Hotaru.

"Well her uncle and brother thought she should train for the AAO," said Narumi trying to run to the door. But then fire was around the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume.

"Well a year after she was here her brother and uncle came up to her to tell her about everything that happened with her mother and father," said Narumi hiding in a corner.

"Who is her brother and uncle?" asked Ruka.

"Her uncle is Kazu Yukihira and her brother I don't think I should say," said Narumi.

"Just say it gay," said Natsume.

"FINE HER BROTHER IS PERSONA!" he yelled. All the class got quit no one knew what to say.

**To Kazu's Office!**

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Yes come in," said Kazu.

"Hello," said Daichi and Kyoko.

"Do you need something?" asked Kazu.

"We need to talk about Luna and someone else," said Daichi.

"Okay continue," he said.

"We know who are the two spies for the AAO," said Kyoko.

"Two? I just said one," said Kazu.

"Well there are two," said Daichi.

"Who is the other one?" asked Kazu.

Daichi gave Kazu a piece of paper. "Misaki told me to give you that," said Daichi.

He read the paper. **Sorry NOT saying who it is until the end of the story!**

Kazu's eyes got wide. "What does he mean?"

"Just as it says," said Kyoko.

"I will tell Persona about this," said Kazu getting up from his chair and walked out.

"I hope this goes well I don't think Mikan knows about this," said Kyoko.

"I hope she will be okay once she gets the news," said Daichi.

They both sighed and walked out of the room.

**Back to the classroom.**

Everyone was just staring at Narumi. The fire went out.

"So wait you are telling us Mikan and Persona are brother and sister?" asked Nonoko.

Narumi nodded and ran out the room like a baby would.

"I AM SO CONFUSED!" yelled Anna.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Everyone went back to their dorms still in shock.

**Luna and a person in the forest.**

"So everything is going as plan?" Luna asked the person.

"Yeah soon we will be able to kill her," said the person.

"Good!" she yelled and jumped on him.

The guy just smiled at her.

**To the other side of the forest Mikan and Persona are talking. Oh no.**

"Mikan did you know about-?" he was about to ask before he got cut off.

"What that my boyfriend is really an AAO agent?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I am not stupid I know everything that he is hiding," she said.

"Why are you dating him then?" he asked.

"Well I can't say we are cause he is dating Luna," she said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"He is so stupid he left his phone in his room when he left. The stupid agents send him details about the mission he was on," she said.

"So what are you planning?" he asked.

"Kill Luna first and then kill Masato," she said and walked away.

"Then you never loved that guy?" he asked.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Why are you risking everything?" he asked.

"To protect all my friends," she said.

"What about those 3 years ago what about everything?" he asked.

"Those 3 years ago was Luna with her alice. Everything else me hating everyone is just an act for one of my plans," she said walking out of his site.

**How was that? Review! Please! I know it was short okay.**


	7. Ability classes

**Do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Sorry I didn't update that fast. I wanted to work on my other story. After I am done working on this one I am doing the other one. I MIGHT be writing a new story cause I got something stuck in my head.**

**So last time was something about Masato and him working for the AAO. Interesting right? **

**Natsume's POV**

I can't believe this she has been lying to us for the last 2 years. I want to burn down something. It doesn't help that she has a boyfriend now. That guy seems to know her better then I would ever.

I started to head toward my Sakura Tree. The wind was blowing hard. Also it looked like it was going to rain. I just kept walking when I saw someone at the Sakura tree. I got a little closer and I saw who it was. It was Mikan. Then it started to rain. I walked up to the tree just staring at her back. I wish I could touch her at least once.

"Natsume, what do you want?" I heard her whisper.

I didn't say anything. Or more like couldn't say anything. I was still surprise about everything. That her uncle was the principal. Persona being her brother. Then her having a boyfriend. So I just stared into her brown eyes.

"If you need nothing then I will be going," she said and walked away. I turned as fast as I could. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to me.

"Why?" was all I could say. I don't know why but I just asked that.

"What are you talking about?" she asked staring at me with no expression.

I hate her not having anything written on her face. Why did she turn into someone so cold?

"Why did you end up like how you are acting?" I asked.

She looked at me then kicked me in the gut! I ended up on the ground. When the hell did she get this strong!

"Listen _Hyuuga _don't act like you actually knew me. This is how I really act. That stupid and dense person everyone thought they knew was only there for a year, and died," she said and just disappeared.

I hate her calling by my last name. Why does she have to say it like that? It makes me kinda sad that no one knew about her changing. Maybe we have no right to interfere into her life anymore. What the hell am I thinking we just have to start over. It might be hard since I have no idea what happened that made her hate us so much.

After a few minutes I got up. My gut still hurts though. She can really kick if she wants to. But it kinda felt like she was holding back a little. I sighed and walked over to the Northern Forest were the ability classes were.

After I got to the spot where everyone meets up. The first thing I saw was Persona looking really pissed. The other students were across the field. Then I saw something on a branch on a tree. I looked closer and saw Mikan and Masato making out. Mikan was on top of the guy. The guy just looked like it was nothing. That ass I am going to burn him to death. He better hope that he is never away from Mikan while I am around.

I looked back at Persona who looked like he was going to explode. I know Mikan and Persona are brother and sister. Which I am still confused about. I would be mad to if my sister was making out with her boyfriend like right in front of me. Oh wait I am mad right now. Maybe Persona wouldn't mind teaming up with me and kill the guy. Even if I hate Persona this might be the only thing we agree on.

I heard Persona sigh. "MIKAN AND MASATO ARE YOU COMING DOWN ANYTIME SOON!"

Persona is pissed. Okay maybe that was an understatement right there. I think he was beyond pissed Usually he could keep his emotions calm. I guess watching that he got pissed. I am even pissed. I looked over to them to see what they would do. Mikan just stopped after a minute to look at Persona. Then she smirked and jumped from the tree to in front of Persona.

"Did you need something?" she asked. She just stood there not even flinching.

Well she sure is different from what I thought I knew about her. This sucks that I don't even know her anymore.

Then Masato was walking on the air towards them. Then he landed right behind Mikan. I saw Persona give him a glare but tried to keep it hidden.

"EVERYONE BESIDES MIKAN, CLASS IS OVER!" he yelled. Shesh. Mad Persona?

I sighed and walked away. Maybe next time I see Mikan I will talk to her.

**Mikan's POV**

That guy is pissed. Funny,

"So brother what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

I heard him trying to keep his breathing under control. "Mikan do you have to do that?"

"Listen for the time being I have to act like I am not planning anything. To do that I have to act like I was in America to him," I said.

In America those were weird times. It would seem like Masato was actually on our side. I did think he was on our side until 3 months from being there. I was such an idiot. It's kinda funny seeing brothers on different sides.

"I don't like it and I can tell Natsume doesn't like it ether," he said. What the hell does that guy have anything to do with this? Then I do have this feeling that he will stalk me and start asking me things.

"Don't mention any of them I want this to go smooth and I cant get distracted," I said.

"Fine but just remember kill them when you have the chance," he said and walked away.

I walked out of the clearing and walked to the Sakura Tree. I went over to the tree and leaned my back on it. I closed my eyes to focus on my mission to kill those two. I felt someone was standing in front of me. So I opened my eyes and they came in contact with crimson eyes.

"Mikan we need to talk," he said and dragged me away. I can't do this right now. I don't want to hurt him again ether. So I let him drag me away. Next thing I knew I was brung into a different building and then into a room. I think it was his room. Then he turned on the lights and there stood everyone from class. I just stared wide eyed.

**Sorry if it was short. Tell me if I should make a new story. I will tell you about it.**

**- Mikan Sakura has been in the academy ever since she was 10. She was hidden. Then she turned 15 and she was aloud to go to classes. What will happen when she enters classes? Persona is also her brother? How does Tsubasa and Youichi know about her? Did she end up like a mini Persona? What happens if Natsume starts to hang out with her. Will everyone know what happened in her past. Or will her past come for her? And also ruin everything that wasn't meant to be?-**

**Sorry if it was bad. Tell me if I should write the story. But I won't write it till I get farther into this one.**


	8. disapear?

**Do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Last time Natsume dragged Mikan to his room. Then the class are waiting for them.**

**Normal POV**

_What the hell_ thought Mikan.

"Mikan everyone wants to know why you aren't acting like the person you used to be," said Nonoko.

"Yeah we miss the stupid Mikan," said Kitsuneme.

Mikan sighed. "Guys leave me alone."

"Mikan we want to know what happened that got you so mad at us," said Koko.

"Don't worry about it," Mikan hissed.

"We can't fix anything without you telling us," said Anna.

"Good, don't fix anything," she said.

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan shocked her head. "Don't do anything. I want to fix something that I created."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka.

"Don't worry about it. Almost everything will go back to normal after I am done with my mission," Mikan said.

"What mission?" asked Natsume.

"I will explain things later in time. Just do me a favor and stay away from Luna," Mikan said.

"That's kinda hard for Natsume since he is dating her," said Mochiage. Mikan's eyes went wide after she heard that. She stood frozen for a second. Then she went back to normal.

"So Natsume you are dating Luna," stated Mikan. Natsume nodded. Mikan smirked. "Don't blame me when you know the truth." Then she left the room.

"What did she mean?" asked Yuu. Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"Why are you people still here?" asked a really pissed of tone. Everyone got stiff when they realized that they were going to die if they don't get out. In another second everyone was out the door.

**Mikan's POV**

This should get interesting. Even though I really hate him dating Luna. I can't believe this. I actually have a reason for dating Masato. Natsume does he have a reason? Hell no. I want to kill someone.

"Mikan," I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw Persona standing against the wall.

"Can I have a mission?" I asked. I really needed one. He nodded and handed me a folder. I opened the folder and read through the information. It was just to get a disc. Easy. Lets make this more interesting.

I smirked. "Bye." Then I went back to my room and got changed. Then I heard some knocks on the door. I got up from what I was doing. When I opened the door someone flew at me and pulling me into a hug. I stared shock for a minute. I looked down and saw silver. Then it hit me who it was. I put my hand on his head.

"Youichi can you stop hugging me?" I asked. I felt my shirt starting to get wet. Was this guy crying?

"B-B-But I haven't seen you for three years," he whined. Yup the guy was crying.

"I have to go for a mission," I said.

"But I want to be with you," he whined.

"Wait in my room and I will meet you there after my mission," I said. Sorry Youichi I might not make it back this time.

He nodded and went upstairs. Man this is making me feel guilty. This mission might just be my end. Yeah it was easy. But things are getting harder for me. I need to kill those two before everything comes crashing down.

I was going to the door when Kyoko an Daichi came in.

"Mission?" asked Daichi. I nodded.

"How long?" asked Kyoko.

"I might not be coming back," I said. Their eyes just got big.

"But what about our mission that we talked about when we left?" asked Daichi.

"If I don't come back then I want you two to finish," I said.

They nodded and went to the kitchen. I smirked and walked out of the house.

**Mission time.**

I was outside the HQ of the AAO. I was looking around. There was no guards. What the hell. Why aren't there any guards? I don't have a good feeling about this. I sighed and teleported myself into the building.

"Maybe you are stupid," said someone from behind me. I turned and saw Masato and Luna. Shit. Maybe I should have listened to my guy.

"Yo," I said. Really that's the only thing I can think of. Stupid.

"So you ready to die?" asked Luna.

"Not until you guys die," I said.

"Wait so you knew I belong here?" asked Masato.

"No duh," I said. I saw Masato hit his head.

"Fine how about all three of us die," said Luna.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Masato took out a remote and pressed a button.

"There now anybody who has an alice can't get out of this building," he said. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"So what are you going to do after that?" I asked.

I saw Luna smirk and pull out a different remote. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You will see," she said and pressed the button. The whole building started to move.

**Normal POV**

After the building started to move there was a click.

Then there was an explosion and the building went down. There were flames all over the place. Right after that someone landed on a tree near by.

"Shit," the guy said and turned to go back to the academy.

**The next day.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE!" yelled a very pissed Persona.

"I don't know if she is alive, but my source told me that the building went down with three people inside of it," said Kazu. Every single teacher was in the room. Like all the teachers on the school grounds. Narumi just turned pale.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO LOOK FOR HER?" asked Persona.

"Yes we are getting people to look for her right now," said Kazu.

Persona just tried to calm down. Some teachers looked scared and some were really pale. Then someone entered the room.

"Kazu I got information," said a guy. This guy had black eyes. Then had black hair with one white streak. He was about 17 almost 18.

"What is it, Haruto?" asked Kazu.

"We found two bodies. It was Masato and Luna. They are dead. Which is good since they are agents. But we can't find Mikan anywhere," Haruto said. Persona just was getting more pissed by the second.

"Yes thank you," said Kazu waving him away. Everyone was nervous to talk.

**The House. In Mikan's room.**

"She's late, but I have a bad feeling about this," whispered Youichi. Then he heard something on the other side of the bed. So he got up to see what it was. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Mikan was laying on the floor. With nothing but blood on her. He could only see her eyes. Other wise everything was blood red. He screamed and then the door burst open. Kyoko and Daichi almost fainted seeing Mikan on the floor.

"Youichi what happened?" asked Kyoko. Youichi didn't say anything he was just scared.

**Was that okay? I hope you liked it. Review Please!**


	9. wake up?

**Do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Last time Mikan went on a mission. She came back to her room. Youichi saw her covered in blood.**

**Normal POV**

All three of them didn't know what to do. They just stared wide eyed at the person on the floor. It was a few minutes before Daichi and Kyoko could say anything.

"Daichi I think you should go and tell Kazu. I think they know about this," said Kyoko.

Daichi nodded and walked out of the room.

"Youichi lets go downstairs until they get here," said Kyoko. Youichi nodded and went out of the room with Kyoko.

**At Kazu's office.**

Everyone in the office was silent. No one knew what to say. They didn't know if Mikan was alive or dead. They were waiting for Haruto to get back with information. They just stared at the ground. After around five minutes they heard sounds of someone running and crashing into the door. The person tried to turn the handle as fast as he could. After a few tries he finally got it. Then Daichi came into the office panting.

"Daichi is something wrong?" asked Narumi.

Daichi didn't say anything he tried to catch his breath as fast as he could. It was a few minutes before he could talk. "Mikan… in room… covered… in blood."

Everyone went silent. They didn't know what to say or do. Persona was the first to snap out.

"Daichi when did this happen?" he asked.

"We found her a few minutes ago," Daichi said.

"Subaru I think we are going to need you," said Persona walking out the room. Only Kazu, Subaru, and Narumi followed Persona.

**Back at the house**

The five people walking into the front door. Or more like running. When they entered the house the saw Youichi crying and Kyoko trying to calm him down.

"Daichi bring them upstairs to Mikan's room," said Kyoko.

"NO DON'T HURT HER!" cried Youichi.

"Youichi you know them and they won't hurt her," said Kyoko. Youichi just started to cry more. Everyone looked at him. Persona started to go up the stairs to Mikan's room. Kazu caught up to him. Next was Subaru, then Narumi.

When they entered the room they were shocked. They just stared at the girl. This time it was Kazu who got out first.

"Subaru start looking her over," he said. Subaru nodded and looked over Mikan.

"I can't do anything with all this blood. The best way is to get her to the hospital and examine her there," he said. They nodded. Subaru pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the hospital. "Yes please bring the car to the house in the forest."

After a few minutes the car was waiting outside of the house. It toke another few minutes to get Mikan into the car and sent to the hospital.

**Four hours later.**

Mikan just got out of surgery.

"Subaru what happened?" asked Kazu

"She has 4 broken ribs. Her right arm is broken. Left leg is broken. She got her head cut opened. All that blood that was on her was hers. I found very, very deep cuts all over her body. She lost most of her blood. So we had to put more in. We don't know when she will wake up. Or if she will ever wake up," said Subaru.

No one in the room knew what to say.

**The next day in class**

Kyoko and Daichi had to go to class even though they wanted to be at the hospital. During Mikan's surgery they talked about letting everyone know what has been going on. They agreed to tell everyone. They just had to wait until Narumi comes in the room to explain things. Well they won't get the full story but close. The bell rung and Narumi came into the room. With Persona. Natsume growled to himself.

"Okay well everyone we have to talk about Mikan," said Narumi. This caught the attention of some people around the room. But some didn't really care.

"Well first lets start off explaining who Masato and Luna really are," said Narumi.

"We already know who they are Masato is Mikan's boyfriend and Luna is Natsume's girlfriend," said a random student.

"Actually both are agents of the AAO. They were sent here to kill Mikan," said Narumi. Everyone just stared at him waiting for him to continue. Natsume was gritting his teeth. "Right well Mikan had a mission last night. Which was a set up. Those two were waiting for her to get to the building so they could explode it. They did explode it right know the two of them are dead. Mikan on the other hand she ended up teleporting herself to her room." After that was said they thought everything was okay. "But Mikan is badly injured we don't know what will happen. We don't even know if she will ever wake up." Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. Natsume was gritting his teeth harder. "Well that's all I needed to say so Ja!" Then Narumi ran out the room. Persona just walked really slow behind Narumi.

**One week later.**

Nothing really happened. Subaru was just checking up on Mikan. Mikan showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Everyone in the school was just waiting to see what would happen. Kazu was stressing a lot. Persona was trying to keep his anger under control. Natsume was gritting his teeth. He didn't care for Luna. He actually hated that person. He was really pissed because Mikan got hurt. Hotaru locked herself in her room. Everyone else was depressed.

**One week later.**

Mikan still showed no signs of waking up. Her arms and legs healed. They didn't know what was going to happen. They were worried. If she didn't wake up soon they didn't know what was going to happen. They were thinking about just pulling the plug and see what would happen. But when they talked about it, Persona said that he was going to kill them if they did that. So they kept on waiting.

**One month later.**

"Kazu we need to think about pulling the plug," said Subaru. They were in the hospital's waiting room.

"That's not going to happen!" yelled Persona.

"Persona calm down. And I agree with Subaru we need to think about it," said Kazu.

"We can't for all we know she could almost be awake," said Persona.

"That won't happen anytime soon. I have been checking her everyday there is no signs of her waking up," said Subaru.

"So what who knows what could happen. Maybe its all wrong," said Persona.

"Persona stop!" yelled Kazu.

"But we don't know," said Persona.

"We should think about it," said Subaru. There was silence for a second then they heard a scream coming down the hall.

"What the hell!" yelled Persona.

"Lets go," said Subaru. They kept on hearing the screaming. They were in front of Mikan's door. They all looked at each other and opened the door. When they walked in they saw Mikan awake and trying to pull all the tubes out from her throat. Subaru ran over to her and helped her pull the tubes out. Once they got it out Mikan tried to catch her breath. She was breathing really heavy. Everyone just looked surprise. Didn't know what to say. Once she caught her breath she laid back down on her bed.

"Are you guys going to say anything," said Mikan.

"Sorry but we just can't believe you woke up," said Kazu.

"How long have I been out?" asked Mikan.

"A month and two weeks," said Persona.

"Didn't think it was that long," said Mikan getting up. Everyone flinched thinking she was to weak.

"Mikan I don't think you should be walking around," said Subaru.

"Don't worry I'm not weak," said Mikan

"How can you say that?" asked Persona.

"I could be sleeping for a year and I would still not be weak," Mikan said. Everyone just nodded.

It toke about one week until Subaru let Mikan out of the hospital. He wanted to make sure everything was okay.

**In class.**

"Hello my darlings!" said a very happy Narumi. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Well I would like to welcome back someone!" Then Mikan entered the room. Everyone was really shocked. If someone was holding something it went to the floor. No one knew what to say. "She wanted to explain something to you guys so Mikan explain!"

"Well for one I was never mad at you guys. I acted like I was so I would fool Masato. All this time it has been an act. Even though I might be a little mad for you guys not noticing my change over the years," said Mikan.

"We were part of her little plan," said Kyoko.

"Yeah the plan sure was little," said Daichi.

"Anyway that is all I wanted to say," said Mikan.

_Does that mean I can tell her how I feel? _thought Natsume. Then he heard some laughing. He looked towards Koko. Koko was laughing. Natsume just gave him a glare and he turned away.

Then they heard some glass shattering. Everyone looked towards the window. Then there was a black haired guy.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan.

"Just checking if what Persona said was true," he stated.

"I am standing aren't I?" asked Mikan.

He nodded and got onto the floor and walked over to her.

"Wait I think I saw you one time in Kazu's office," said Narumi.

"Yes I was the person who was sent to get information when Mikan had that mission," he stated.

"Right what was your name again?" asked Narumi.

"Haruto," he stated.

"Right anyway shouldn't you be out on another random mission?" asked Mikan. He nodded and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead and disappeared. Mikan sighed. Everyone in the class was surprise. Natsume on the other hand.

_WHAT THE HELL _thought Natsume. Gritting his teeth even more. He got up and walked out of the room.

_Natsume you don't know anything _thought Mikan.

**How was the chapter? Review! I might do something like later this month or next month. Like start a different story. But this one is a surprise.**


	10. first secret

**Do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Last time Haruto showed up at class! I wonder what kind of relationship they have. How will Natsume act? **

**Normal POV**

"Mikan-chan so that means we can talk now?" asked Anna.

"Sure I don't see why not," said Mikan.

"Who was that guy?" asked Nonoko.

_Yes Polka tell us who was that guy _thought Natsume. Out in the hallway.

"No one special," stated Mikan.

"He's Haruto Genji. Age 17. In the Dangerous Ability class. Special star. He use to go to America. But got sent back here 2 years ago. He use to have a partner for missions. Mikan Sakura. They were close. But they tried not to be anymore then mission partners. But in the end they found out-" started Hotaru but got cut off.

"No one needs to know about him," hissed Mikan. Everyone just stared at her.

"Mikan sooner or later you are going to tell them," said Kyoko.

"Yeah so why not?" asked Daichi.

"Because I don't feel like it," said Mikan walking out the room. Then Daichi and Kyoko went after her. Natsume was quick to hide.

Mikan stopped half way down the hall, before speaking. "Hyuuga you aren't that good at hiding." Then she started to walk away again. Natsume just stared at her. He still doesn't get why she changed.

**Next day in class.**

Everything was almost back to normal. Mikan still barley talked with anyone else but Kyoko and Daichi.

"Hey Mikan have you gotten your pills?" asked Kyoko. Everyone just stared at them. They didn't know what she meant by that.

"Not yet," said Mikan. Everyone was just really confused.

"Why then it will start again?" asked Daichi.

"If it starts then it starts," said Mikan.

"We don't want you to get hurt," whined Kyoko.

"Shut up I wont get hurt" hissed Mikan.

"How many times have you said that?" asked Daichi.

"I think she has said that at least 50 times," said Kyoko.

"I would have to disagree with you I think it has been over 100," said Daichi.

"Guys I get it," said Mikan.

"No you don't," they both said in illusion.

"Fine you are going to be that way then I will talk to Persona about getting the pills for me," said Mikan getting up from her seat.

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled a very mad Jinno.

"I am going to talk with my brother. It's not like anyone was paying attention in this stupid class," said Mikan.

"I DON'T CARE JUST SIT DOWN!" yelled Jinno.

"Try and stop me you frog rapper," said Mikan jumping out the window. Everyone started to laugh. Jinno was just turning red and left the room.

**Later that day at the Sakura Tree.**

Natsume was just sitting on his branch. Pretending to sleep. He was actually thinking about HIS Mikan. He didn't like that Haruto guy around her. He just couldn't relax at all. He really wanted to talk to her. He didn't like being called Hyuuga by her. Then he started to hear footsteps down below him. He looked down and saw Mikan sitting down below him. He smirked a little then jumped down in front of her.

"Yo Polka," said Natsume.

"What do you want?" asked Mikan.

"Talk," he stated.

"About?" she asked.

"If we can like start over being friends," Natsume said.

"Why do we need to start over?" asked Mikan.

"Well you change and I don't know you really anymore," said Natsume. He was feeling really awkward right now.

"We don't really need to start over. Just hang out with me," said Mikan.

"Sure. Can I ask one question?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Haruto, who is her?" he asked.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Well since you guys are going to find out sooner or later. He is Kazu's son."

"So you guys are family?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah," said Mikan. Natsume just sighed.

_Well that's good that MY Mikan is still free. For right now _thought Natsume.

"Well I should go," said Mikan. She got up and started to walk away.

"So we can talk more right?" asked Natsume.

"If you stop calling my Polka, then yes," she said. Natsume nodded and walked the other direction.

**Next day in class.**

Mikan just walked into the classroom like always. Everyone this time said 'hey' to her. She just nodded as a reply. Then she sat near the window. After a few minutes there were screaming. That only means one thing. Natsume and Ruka. Ruka went to sit by Hotaru. Hotaru just blackmailed him for money. Then Natsume walked towards Mikan. The class just stared at him. No one had the guts to walk up to her yet. So they were surprise.

"Hey Pol- I mean Mikan," said Natsume. Everyone just gasped. They never really heard Natsume be nice to Mikan. They were surprise. Mikan just looked at him. She nodded and went over to the right to make room for Natsume. Natsume just nodded and went into the seat. Kyoko and Daichi looked at each other and smirked.

"Mikan where is Haruto?" asked Kyoko. Mikan just looked at her. She was about to say something when glass flew everywhere. Everyone looked at the window. Then there stood Haruto.

"Kyoko I am right here," said Haruto. He stepped on the floor. Then walked over to their bench.

"Long time no see," said Daichi. Haruto nodded at him then looked at Mikan. Who was trying to sleep on the table.

"Mikan we got a mission," said Haruto. Once he said that Mikan opened her eyes and got up. She nodded and jumped over the bench.

"Bye Natsume," said Mikan walking to the window.

"Same place?" asked Natsume. Mikan smirked and nodded. Then she went out the window. After a second Haruto was right behind her.

"So Haruto tell me, what is with the fake last name?" asked Mikan.

"I hate being called Haruto Yukihira," said Haruto.

"So it's the same reason as me changing my last name," smirked Mikan.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruto.

**Later that night at the Sakura Tree.**

Natsume was sitting on his branch. Waiting for HIS Mikan. Hoping that she was okay. He started to shift around in the place he was sitting.

"Natsume," he heard someone say. He looked up and saw Mikan. She was standing on the same branch as him. She almost looked untouched. But she had a cut along her arm. From her shoulder to her hand.

"Mikan are you okay?" asked Natsume.

"Are you talking about the cut?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah it looks really deep," said Natsume. His voice was starting in crack. Mikan smirked and looked at her arm. It started to glow black. Natsume just stared wide eyed. He didn't know what to say. After a few minutes the cut was gone. Mikan just stared at Natsume.

"Healing alice," she said. Natsume nodded. Mikan smirked and got onto the ground and walked away. After she was in her room she ran to the bathroom.

**Class the next day.**

"Mikan what the hell!" yelled Kyoko. Once Narumi was out of the classroom. Everyone was just staring at her.

"What?" asked Mikan.

"You didn't get your pills yet," stated Daichi.

"So what not like I need them," said Mikan.

"That's just it! You do need them!" yelled Kyoko.

"Will you stop yelling," said Mikan.

"But you will be hurt," whined Kyoko. Everyone was just looking at them. No one really knew what they were talking about.

"Not really," said Mikan.

"Then what about last night?" asked Daichi.

"Damn it! I thought you two would be to busy to notice," said Mikan. She was hitting her head against the table. Natsume just looked at her. He was about to say something when he started to hear coughing.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to hurt yourself! It only makes it worst," said Kyoko. She went by Mikan's side, she wanted to see how bad it was this time.

"Damn it. Shut up," whispered Mikan weakly.

"She hurt herself," said someone from the back of them. Everyone looked back and saw Persona.

"Do you have her pills?" asked Daichi. Persona nodded and tossed something in the air. Daichi caught it and handed it to Kyoko. Then they gave Mikan the pills. Then after Persona was happy he left.

"What is with her?" asked Natsume. Kyoko and Daichi looked at each other. Not knowing what to say.

"I have the fourth alice type," whispered Mikan, before passing out.

**So how was the chapter. I couldn't think of anything. I needed something that would change the story a bit. So I thought why not. Right? I suck at ideas.**


	11. memories

**Do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Last time Mikan passed out. But before that she told them that she had the fourth alice type.**

**Normal POV**

No one in the class, besides Kyoko and Daichi, were shocked. They didn't know what to say. They never would have figured out that she had the fourth alice type if they weren't told. Right now Mikan is out cold on her desk. Natsume was the first to snap out.

"Are you going to take her to the hospital?" asked Natsume.

"No, if we do it will mess up her healing," said Daichi. All the class looked confused besides Natsume, Kyoko, and Daichi.

"So she can use it without even being awake?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah she can," said Kyoko.

"So then when will she wake up?" asked Natsume.

"Few minutes," said Daichi.

"What are you guys talking about, with healing?" asked Hotaru.

"Mikan has the healing alice," said Kyoko.

"How?" asked Ruka.

"She copied the alice," said Daichi.

"What!" shouted some of the class.

"Yeah she has the alice of S.C.E," said Kyoko. Everyone was looking at her weird.

"It means steal-copy-erase," said Daichi.

"Since when did she get this?" asked Sumire.

"She has had this for a long time," said Kyoko. Everyone just stayed silent. They didn't really know what to say. So it was quiet for a few minutes, until the started to hear something. They looked around the room and their eyes stopped on Mikan. She was beginning to wake up. There was still some blood on her face. She was fully awake and stood up.

"Okay what happened?" she asked.

"We told them about your other alice," said Kyoko.

"Is that all?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah that is all they told us," said Natsume.

"Well, whatever I am going," said Mikan and walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Nonoko.

"Don't worry about her. She does that all the time," said Daichi.

"True remember when she did that during finals?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah I remember. Tatsu was crying for the rest of that day," smirked Daichi. Everyone just stared at them wondering how many other memories they shared together.

"Yeah, then there was that time she did it in the middle of her mission," said Kyoko.

"Masato was pissed after that! He yelled at her for like an hour. Then after that hour Mikan just said 'Are you done? I need to take a shower.' It was so funny!" laughed Daichi.

"Remember that one time Ember was yelling about Masato being cursed. Then she got so pissed because of her yelling at he so she threw her out the window." laughed Kyoko. The class was just watching them. They didn't know that they had so many memories. They seemed better then the ones she got from this school.

"Yeah I do and Ember never yelled in class again," said Daichi trying not to laugh. Wasn't working so well.

"Oh my gosh remember when Masato and Mikan walked in on us? That was so weird! But they both started to laugh in the end!" said Kyoko.

"That was awkward," said Daichi.

"Hey do you guys remember when Masato and I walked to the rose patch and we found you guys making out? Then we both used wind and we kept you guys in the air for 48 hours?" asked Mikan from behind them. Kyoko and Daichi both turned around. They just stared at each other. Then in another second they all burst out laughing. The class seemed surprise. They didn't know from just staring at each other they would just laugh.

"Those were great memories," laughed Kyoko.

"I kind of with we had those days again," said Daichi.

"Well we still had our bad memories," said Mikan.

"Yeah I know. Like that time Reo came from Japan to try to get you to join them," said Kyoko.

"But Mikan did try to drown that guy. In the end that agent just rode a shark and take Reo," said Daichi.

"I still hate sharks," said Mikan.

"Do you still have that mark on your side?" asked Kyoko. Mikan nodded and lifted up her shirt showing bite marks. The class just stared in surprise. They just started to wish they would have made better memories.

"Oh and remember that you went a whole 2 years without remembering our homeroom teachers name. So you just called him creep," laughed Kyoko.

"Yeah and when Ember ask something to him using his name Mikan said 'who is that? And why does it sound like a really gay name?' then the teacher cried in a corner," laughed Daichi.

"Not my fault I didn't know his name," said Mikan.

"Then one time you came into the classroom on the phone. Talking with Youichi and Persona," said Kyoko.

"Yeah, the teacher told me to hang up the phone or detention," said Mikan.

"You choose detention. Then when it was time you knocked the teacher out. Then you put him on the highest tree and put him up-side down," said Daichi.

"Yeah I don't think he is over that yet," said Mikan.

"Who would I mean you put mountain lions at the bottom of the tree," said Kyoko.

"How many times do I have to say this. I thought they were just huge cats," said Mikan.

"They are huge cats," said Daichi.

"Not what I meant," said Mikan. Everyone was still surprise. They got along so well. They could just go back on memories without even fighting about how they went.

"They were good memories," said Daichi.

"Yeah but all our memories were not always good," said Kyoko. She had sadness within her voice. Some people in the class were surprise.

"I remember that one time Mikan figured out something with the AAO," said Daichi.

"Oh that. The time when I tried to kill myself," said Mikan. Everyone just got wide eyed, besides Kyoko and Daichi. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"Your information was right though," said Kyoko.

"Yeah and you were passed out for 6 days," said Daichi.

"Not my fault I missed," said Mikan.

"Did you know how worry we were to find you almost dead in your room?" asked Kyoko.

"I know you gave me a talk after I woke up," said Mikan.

"Sorry to like get into this conversation. But what happened?" asked Anna.

"The night I was going to the AAO. I was suppose to get a CD. But I ended up in a prison type deal. I saw Reo and I saw my mother. I saw Reo kill her right then. I don't think it was just a accident I ended up there," said Mikan. Everyone was surprise. They didn't expect to hear that.

"So anyway," said Daichi trying to change the subject.

"How about the time when Daichi and I said we liked each other," said Kyoko.

"You mean the time when you just got back from your date. Masato and I asked if you guys were going out. Then he just said that you liked each other cause you didn't want to say 'yes'" said Mikan.

"It makes it sound like we are lazy," said Kyoko.

"Trust me when it comes to your guys relationship you are anything but lazy," said Mikan.

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Kyoko.

"Mikan I don't think she can understand," said Daichi.

"Of course that is only because she only understands actions. So I won't be home tonight. Have fun you two," smirked Mikan. Some of the people were confused on the subject. Hotaru was taking pictures. Natsume was just smirking just like Mikan. Ruka was feeling a bit awkward.

"I still don't get what is going on," said Kyoko.

"Don't worry you will understand later," said Daichi.

"Well looks like I can't go home," said Mikan.

"Mikan!" yelled Daichi.

"What knowing you guys. You won't even be able to make it to your room," said Mikan. Most of the class was laughing by now. Natsume just kept on smirking. But laughing on the inside.

"I don't get it!" yelled Kyoko.

"It is nothing. Just make sure you clean everything," smirked Mikan walking out the room.

"She loves to make fun of us," sighed Daichi.

"I don't get it!" whined Kyoko.

"Forget it!" yelled Daichi. He grabbed Kyoko and dragged her out the room. Everyone was just looking at each other and trying not to laugh.

**Okay so how was the chapter. I am having problems thinking of something to happen. So if you have any ideas message me! Cause my mind is coming to a stop on this story! So I need help! Please! Anyway Review! **


	12. HELP ME!

**I NEED HELP! I can't think of anything new! Can someone help me! This is like the only time I am asking this maybe! Cause I need to end this one soon. So I need something to end this within like 6 or 8 chapters. So I don't know what to do!**

**HELP!**

**If anyone can figure out something PLEASE, PLEASE message me! My brain is dead! Plus I have to go to school in a few days! Need an idea before that!**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE**

**I AM BEGGING YOU PEOPLE! ~Cries~**


	13. vacation

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Last time they looked back on the past.**

**Thanks everyone for your ideas! I only choose two people's ideas. But thanks for the ideas. It was really hard to decide between them! They were all really good. At the end of the chapter I will thank those two people!**

**Normal POV**

It was the beginning of class and everyone was there but Mikan. Everyone wanted to know where she was at. The only two people who were not worried about her was Kyoko and Daichi. Mikan was waiting for everyone. She was not even on school grounds though. Mikan was tired, since she had to do so many missions in the last week. She didn't see anyone but Kyoko and Daichi. Not even Youichi saw her in the last week. She was so busy with missions that she didn't have time to hang out with her friends. Then Persona decided to let her rest for a week or so. Then after a few minutes Narumi came flying in.

"Hello my beautiful class! I got a surprise for you!" he sang. Everyone just looked at him, besides Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. "Okay actually I got two surprises so for the first! You can come in now!" Then a guy walked into the classroom. He was tall, black eyes, and dark brown hair. When the girls saw him they started to drool. Then the guys gave him an evil eye. Those three were still not paying attention.

"Introduce yourself."

He nodded. "Takeo Kagoshima age 17." Everyone looked at him. Then after a few minutes the girls were squealing.

"So any questions for Takeo?" asked Narumi. Almost all the girls hands went up. Narumi called on one.

"What alice do you have?" asked a random student.

"I have the water alice," he said. Then Narumi called on someone else.

"What ability class?" asked a random student.

"Dangerous," he said. Then everyone stared at him. Then Narumi stepped in to say something.

"Okay next surprise is that we are going to the beach tomorrow," sang Narumi. Everyone was staring at him. "So any questions?" Some people raised their hands. "What is it Koko?"

"What about Mikan? How will she know?" asked Koko. Their group was paying attention.

"Mikan has been at the beach for about-" he looked at his watch on his leg. "About 3 hours."

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

"Because this is a vacation for Mikan, from the missions," said Narumi. Everyone was staring at him.

"Then why are we going?" asked Ruka.

"She wants you guys to come because you guys haven't seen her," said Kyoko.

"And you have?" asked Mochiage.

"We have seen her every other day," said Daichi.

"Then why hasn't she come and see us?" asked Hotaru.

"She sleeps for an hour then goes on another mission," said Kyoko.

"It has been like that this whole week," said Daichi.

"Anyway, go and pack your stuff!" sang Narumi. After that was said everyone went to pack everything they needed.

**Takeo's POV**

So Mikan's in this class. Didn't expect to see her this soon. Hotaru didn't even pay attention to me. Maybe Mikan will notice me first. I miss both of them. They better see me and hug me. Then everything can go back to the way it was. Okay maybe not the way it was. I am not the player I used to be. Now instead of having like 20 girlfriends at once I will just have two. Mikan and Hotaru. When we were young I couldn't think of who to go out with Hotaru or Mikan. So they decided to both be my girlfriends. I can't wait to see them.

**Normal POV- On the bus.**

Everyone was sitting on the bus but Takeo. He just got on the bus. He was walking down the aisle. Then he saw Hotaru. He went up to her and looked at her. She felt someone near her and she looked up. Then she got wide eyed.

"Hey long time no see," said Takeo.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing here?" she stuttered. That was so out of character. So everyone was looking at her. Ruka was surprise. He wanted to know what he was doing by his girlfriend.

"I wanted to find my favorite girlfriends," smirked Takeo. Everyone was looking at him confused. He made it seem like he had more then one girlfriend. That was because he did.

"What happen if I say that they both moved on?" asked Hotaru.

"Well then I guess I will have to find a new girlfriend," said Takeo.

"Well I can tell you that one already has a boyfriend," said Hotaru.

Takeo smirked and went down so they were just inches apart. Ruka was getting angry by the second. "Which one would that be?" asked Takeo who was only inches from kissing Hotaru.

"I would be the one," she said. Takeo stopped what he was doing and moved away from her. Ruka was relived. Natsume was just starring at Takeo.

"Well that sucks so the other one," said Takeo.

"She likes someone but she is single," said Hotaru.

Takeo just smirked. "Good."

**About two hours later at the beach.**

Everyone just got off the bus. They saw different buildings. One was a blue house that said 'boys.' Then there was a red house that said 'girls.' They saw a black building that said 'Cafeteria.' Then Narumi stepped out in front of them.

"Well everyone those are your buildings that you will be going to," said Narumi who was pointing at the blue and red buildings. "Everyone will meet out here in an hour. Everyone went there separate ways. When they entered the buildings the lobby of the place just had a check in person. Everyone had their own rooms. They just started to unpack everything they had.

**An hour later.**

Everyone was out by the cafeteria. Then Narumi and Jinno came out in front of everyone.

"Okay we are going to have a game of sand volleyball!" sang Narumi. Everyone just starred at him. "We are going to have boy vs. girl." Then everyone was hyper. Then Persona came out of no where.

"Hi, Mikan is coming she got side tracked," Persona said.

"How?" asked Narumi.

"Something about getting revenge on a shark," said Persona. Kyoko and Daichi just started to laugh.

"When will she be here?" asked Jinno.

"I am right here," said Mikan coming down from the sky. She landed perfectly by the side of Persona.

"I take it you killed the shark," said Persona.

"Yeah I think that has been about 5 sharks killed," said Mikan.

"No, it has been about 50," said Kyoko.

"Well whatever, so what are we playing?" asked Mikan..

"Sand-" Narumi began but got cut off.

"Mikan been a long time," said Takeo. He went up to Mikan giving her a hug. Mikan twitched.

"Takeo what are you-" Mikan didn't finish her sentence before Takeo's lips were against hers.

_Snap…_

He had it and was done with all this. The guy who was behind everyone marched up to Takeo and punched him. Then walked away.

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan. But he was already to far away.

**Hope you liked it! Okay well thanks Anime Girl1 for the beach idea! I loved the idea! Then thanks to Janet NT for the idea of the person coming from the past. I loved the idea too! I wish I could do all the ideas! But I choose two. I feel bad I couldn't do all the ideas. So review!**


	14. I love

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Last time Takeo came. Then Natsume finally snapped. He punched Takeo. Now lets see what happens.**

**Normal POV**

It was the next day. Mikan was trying to find Natsume, but Takeo always got in the way and kissed her. When she did find him, he just passed her because it was a time when Takeo was kissing her. Mikan was getting stressed out with all of this. She even went to Hotaru and asked her to get rid of him. She just walked away from Mikan. That made Mikan even more stressed.

**Two days later.**

Mikan was walking around on the beach. She just finished running from Takeo. She was tired from all the running. The running part reminded her of missions.

"I thought you were suppose to be resting," said someone behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Persona. She sighed in relief, when she saw him. In the distance though someone was watching them.

"Can't help it," said Mikan.

"What?" asked Persona.

"That Takeo is chasing me around," said Mikan.

"Why not just kill him?" asked Persona.

"Kazu would yell at me," stated Mikan.

"What is he to you?" asked Persona.

"No one, he used Hotaru and I. He is a player," said Mikan.

"How do you know he used you?" asked Persona.

"Why would he date both of us at the same time? Why would he date so many girls and forget all about them?" asked Mikan.

"Did you ever love him?" asked Persona. He looked at the corner of his eyes and saw the person behind the bush looking at them.

"No," stated Mikan.

"Then who do you love?" asked Persona. He was looking at both Mikan and the person in the bush.

"I love-"

**Later that night**

Everyone was sitting around the fire. Part of the group was just talking. Natsume was staring at the fire, like it was the only thing on the earth. Then Mikan, well no one knew where she was at. Takeo was, um, making out with a random girl. That was the reason why Natsume is staring at the fire. So he would not hurt the guy, and because of what happened early that day. But find out about that later. So almost everyone was happy about that night. Even though Natsume felt like crap.

"So does anyone have a story to share?" asked Narumi. Everyone was dead silent.

"No stories," said someone from the sky. Everyone knew it was Mikan. Since she likes coming from the sky. When she landed she went inside the fire. "Shot, I missed." She came out of the fire, and it grew really big. Natsume was just watching her. Well everyone was, but not like Natsume.

"Where were you at?" asked Narumi.

"Actually I had an emergency mission," said Mikan. Everyone was just staring at her. Natsume made the fire go bigger.

"But, you are suppose to be on vacation," said Nonoko.

"That is why I said 'emergency'" said Mikan.

"So are you tired?" asked someone from behind the group. Everyone turned to see who it was. Takeo and the girl he was making out with clinging onto him.

"Don't worry about me," said Mikan. Natsume smirked knowing what was going on.

"Why not? I love-" Mikan cut him off.

"Stop. I don't believe you. Plus I never loved you from the beginning. The only reason I even considered dating you is because it was a bet. I won. So I got 500 dollars," said Mikan.

"Wait, you had a bet?" asked Takeo who also sounded angry.

"Yeah, why else would I date you?" asked Mikan.

"Because I am hot," he said. The girl who was clinging him started to make out with him again. Then they went away.

"I hate that guy," stated Mikan.

"Agree," said Hotaru. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Natsume looked at them and got up.

"Natsume where are you going?" asked Ruka. Everyone looked towards him, who heard Ruka's question.

"I just need to go for a walk," said Natsume. And he walked away from the group and down the beach.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Koko.

"Don't know," said Nonoko. Then Mikan went towards the girls cabin.

**Natsume's POV**

What am I suppose to do? Just go up to Mikan and say 'I am sorry for running away from you, plus getting really jealous over that stupid guy?' She might think I am a total loser after that. What do I do?

"What should I tell her?" I asked out loud. I didn't think there would be an answer, but of course I was wrong.

"Tell what, to who?" asked someone from behind me. So I turned around, and I was surprise to find Persona behind me.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because it is about my sister," he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Why would you be spying on us then?" asked Persona.

"Um…" I trailed off. He got me there.

"Just tell her what happened," said Persona.

"But she doesn't love me," I said. Well I don't know if that is right. She didn't say that.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_I love… Do you really think I am going to tell you?" asked Mikan._

"_No not really, besides I already know who you love," smirked Persona._

"_I don't believe you," said Mikan._

"_You don't have to," said Persona and he walked away._

"_No one will ever know who I love. NH. I love NH," said Mikan._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Now I just need to find out who is NH. Who has a name NH. Can't think of anyone.

"You are really stupid, aren't you?" asked Persona.

"I am not stupid!" I yelled.

"Sure whatever," said Persona and walked away. Why did he think I am stupid?

**So what do you think. Took me a few days. Sorry. I just started a new job so I was busy. Sorry. REVIEW!**


	15. confession

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Last time Natsume was way to stupid to figure out what NH meant. Wow he is really stupid. Who even has a name like NH anyway? I mean really.**

**Normal POV~ in the girls dorm thing at the beach.**

In the early morning there was a knock on Mikan's door, which is on the top floor, by a raven haired girl. After a few minutes Mikan opened the door, she looked very tired.

"Hotaru, what do you want from me?" asked Mikan rubbing her eyes.

"What did you need from me earlier?" asked Hotaru.

"I just wanted you to get rid of Takeo," said Mikan.

"Well you did that at the fire, so you don't need me anymore," said Hotaru.

"Right well then, bye," said Mikan. Mikan was going to close the door when Hotaru put her foot into the crack.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"What is it?" asked Mikan opening the door, again. This time Hotaru went into the room and sat on the couch. So Mikan shut the door and sat with her.

"Mikan, why don't you tell him?" asked Hotaru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mikan.

"Natsume! You know that you like him!" yelled Hotaru.

"You don't have to yell," said Mikan.

"Yes, I do! Do you know how long everyone has been waiting for you guys to go out?" asked Hotaru.

"We agree on this," said someone from the door. They both turned and saw Kyoko and the rest of the gang.

"But he hates me," said Mikan.

"Why do you think that?" asked Hotaru.

"Why wouldn't he hate me with the Takeo thing?" asked Mikan.

"Mikan, he was just jealous," said Nonoko.

"No, he was not then he would at least talk to me," said Mikan.

"Why would he? To him you are dating Takeo," said Anna.

"Didn't I already say that was nothing?" asked Mikan.

"Maybe he was not paying attention," said Kyoko.

"That would be like Natsume," said Anna.

"But he was paying attention, or else why would he leave?" asked Hotaru.

"She makes a good point," said Nonoko.

"Then what do you think I should do?" asked Mikan.

"Tell him you like him," stated everyone.

"Don't you find that weird that you guys said that at the same time?" asked Mikan.

"No," stated everyone again.

Mikan sighed. "You guys are weird. Bye I am going for a walk." Then Mikan exited the room leaving everyone behind.

"Do you think she will tell him?" asked Nonoko.

"Not unless she has to," said Hotaru.

"If they don't get together in a few days we are going to have to do something," said Anna.

"Well then we better start making plans just in case," said Kyoko. Everyone nodded and started to plan a way to get Mikan and Natsume together.

**The other dorm with Natsume and the gang.**

There were six guys heading towards the final floor and heading towards the last door of the hall. Once they were at the door Ruka knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes the door opened to a very stressed out Natsume. He just stared at the group. After another few minutes the gang got impatient and went into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Natsume closing his door.

"We want you to tell her," stated Ruka.

"Who? What?" asked Natsume.

"Mikan," stated Daichi.

"About you liking her," stated Koko.

"She doesn't even like me, so how could I confess to her?" asked Natsume.

"How do you know she does not like you?" asked Yuu.

"She says she likes some guy names NH," said Natsume. All of the guys went heads first to the floor. "DON'T GET BLOOD ON THE FLOOR!"

"Anyway, Natsume think who has those initials?" asked Mochiage.

"Initials? I thought it was a name," said Natsume.

"Are you really that stupid!" yelled everyone.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Natsume. Everyone hit their head.

"Natsume who has the initials NH?" asked Kitsuneme.

"I don't know," said Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga how could you not know what NH is?" asked Ruka.

"I just don't okay do you have a problem with that?" asked Natsume.

"NNNNatsume HHHHuuga what is NH?" asked Yuu.

"Why do you guys keep saying my name?" asked Natsume.

"You are so stupid!" yelled Koko.

"Natsume starts with an N and Hyuuga starts with H so it becomes NH!" yelled Ruka.

"So are you trying to tell me that she likes me?" asked Natsume.

"YES!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, well I am going for a walk," said Natsume. Then he went out of the room.

"Why the hell is he that stupid?" asked Daichi.

"We just think he is really dense," said Ruka.

"Wow," everyone said.

**Later that night at the beach.**

Two people were walking the same direction but the opposite ways. And they were Mikan and Natsume. As they came closer to each other they were thinking of the same thing.

**Mikan's POV**

Should I tell him my feelings? I mean it wouldn't hurt. Unless he rejects me badly. I don't want to be rejected from him. I love him way to much. Maybe if I do I could say I actually tried. The others would have to leave me alone if I did that. Okay it is final once I see him then I will tell him how I feel.

**Natsume's POV**

If she likes me then why don't I just tell her my feelings? Unless it was all a lie? If it was initials then it could be anyone. And all the guys were just jumping to conclusions. Maybe they know who she really likes and just want to see me get embarrassed. Then why the heck would I confess. Especially if this is all a set up? Right I will never tell her how I feel.

**Normal POV**

The two people bumped into each other. And both feel on their butt. Once they noticed they looked up and their eyes met. They just stared at each other before anyone spoke.

"Natsume," was the only thing that left Mikan's mouth.

"Mikan," came from the Natsume's as he was standing up. Mikan got up right after him.

"W-What are you doing out here?" asked Mikan. She was not sure if she should have said anything at all.

"I-I was just thinking," said Natsume. They were silent while both thinking about each other. Then Mikan decided to speak. But she was not sure if she should or not so it ended up just coming out.

"I love you," is what she said. Natsume got wide eyed and just stared at her. Mikan couldn't believe she just said that. Then when she was sure he would not say anything she ran away as fast as she could.

**Mikan's POV**

What the hell was I thinking! I can't believe I even thought about that. And what's worse I even said it out loud. I can't believe this. I just want to die right now!

**Normal POV**

Mikan just ran all the way to her room and cried until she was asleep.

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell did I do? She just confessed to me and I didn't say anything. I just stood there like an idiot. Now she must think that I don't love her. Why can't I turn back time and do that all over again? Damn.

**Normal POV**

Natsume just went up to his room and went to his bed. Not sleeping at all. Just thinking how to redo everything that happen that night.

**So what do you think? I think it was pretty good. Since I was half way asleep most of the time. Review Please!**


	16. End

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Okay last time Mikan confessed to Natsume. Then Natsume being as stupid as he is, didn't say anything. **

**So yeah. I was going to say something else. Then I got an e-mail now I forgot about it. Wow shows how much I pay attention to things. Oh right I am going to try to finish this story by this week. Then some more information read at the end of this story.**

**Normal POV in the morning at Mikan's front door.**

The group of girls were waiting outside of Mikan's door waiting for her to open the door. They have been waiting for about 10 minutes. They came and knocked on the door. They asked her to open the door and all she said was okay. She sounded really sad. So they were waiting for her to open the door. After a few more minutes the door started to creak open. When it was all the way opened they saw Mikan. He hair was all messed up. Her face was wet. Her cloths were all over the place.

"What happened?" asked everyone. Mikan was a little surprise. She didn't show it though.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikan. She hasn't seen what she looked like this morning.

"Have you seen yourself?" asked Anna.

"You look like someone who just got dumped or cheated on," said Nonoko. Mikan had to blink a few times before closing the door on them.

"She does relies we are going to break the door down, right?" asked Kyoko.

"I hope she does or she is in for a big surprise," said Hotaru. Everyone moved away from the door, and Hotaru took out her baka gun. She fired it and the door fell down. Mikan was sitting on her bed. Everyone was waiting for her to come back to the real world. Then they heard a sign from her.

"Guess I am going to have to tell you guys right?" asked Mikan. They all nodded at her. "I told Natsume how I felt." Everyone starred at her. First surprised then confusion.

"Then why are you sad?" asked Nonoko.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be really happy?" asked Anna. Mikan was going to answer, but Hotaru cut her off.

"Let me guess, Natsume being as stupid as he is, didn't say anything just stare," said Hotaru. Mikan nodded.

"That stupid person!" yelled Anna. Everyone just stared at her. "What I was going to say something else but that is un-lady like."

"Ignore the idiot for right now," said Nonoko. Everyone nodded.

"Now Mikan get ready, we are going to chill at the beach," said Kyoko.

"No, I am going to stay here for the day," said Mikan. The girls looked at each other. They didn't say anything. But it was like they knew what each other was thinking. The next thing you knew all the girls tackled Mikan and dragged her to her bathroom.

**Over to Natsume's room. Which already has the guys in the room.**

"So what you are saying is that Mikan confessed to you," said Ruka.

"And you were to stupid to say anything to her?" asked Koko.

"I didn't say the stupid part!" yelled Natsume.

"I know but it is true you are stupid," said Koko.

"I am not!" yelled Natsume.

"Yes you are," said Daichi.

"No one asked you!" yelled Natsume.

"I know," said Daichi.

"Anyway, how are you going to fix this mess you caused?" asked Ruka.

"Can't we forget about everything?" asked Natsume.

"Sure you can, but what about Mikan?" asked Yuu. Natsume hit himself on his head.

"Then I don't know what to do," said Natsume.

"Don't worry just leave it to us," said Ruka.

"Why am I regretting telling you guys?" asked Natsume.

"Cause you normally do," said Yuu.

"Okay well lets go to the beach!" yelled Koko.

**At the beach.**

The two groups just arrived at the beach. Everyone else were already hanging out there. Mikan was tired from being attacked by her friends. Her group saw Natsume's group. Mikan looked towards the ocean. Natsume was watching Mikan. Everyone else was looking at each other. They smirked at each other and grabbed Natsume and Mikan. They went their separate ways.

**With Mikan.**

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan. Trying to get out of her friends grip.

"We just thought that you didn't want to see Natsume right now," said Anna. Mikan just nodded knowing something else was there, they didn't tell her though. So they locked Mikan up in her room until it was night.

**With Natsume.**

"Why are you guys dragging me?" asked Natsume.

"Because we got an idea," said Ruka. Natsume just starred at him.

"Dude you are going to be mad on what we are going to say," said Koko.

"What is the plan?" asked Natsume.

"You are going to sing to her tonight," said Daichi.

"No," stated Natsume.

"Why not?" asked Yuu.

"It would be stupid," said Natsume.

"So you don't want Mikan and you are to stupid to get rid of your ego for one night and get the girl you want?" asked Ruka. Everyone just starred at him.

"Okay that was weird, but it was true," said Koko.

"I do not have an ego," said Natsume.

"Then sing for her," said Daichi.

"Fine what song?" asked Natsume.

"He gave into that real fast," said Yuu.

"Duh," said Ruka. "And don't worry we got that picked out now you just need to practice.

**Later that night.**

"Were are you guys taking me!" yelled Mikan. Right now she is being dragged by Anna and Nonoko. How did this happen? Well, the girls broke down the door and dragged her by her legs off her bed. Then grabbed her arms and started to drag her towards the beach. Yup just a normal day.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Hotaru. Mikan just kept quiet. After a few minutes they arrived at the beach.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Mikan. She turned around and everyone was gone. "Weird." Then she turned to leave when she heard someone singing. She turned around and saw Natsume. Plus Ruka and Koko in the background playing things. They don't matter.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

"Okay you can stop the music," said Mikan. All three of them stopped what they were doing.

"Why?" asked Natsume. Koko and Ruka jumped down from where they were and hid.

"Because I don't want to listen to the song," said Mikan.

"Do you know how hard I was trying to not kill anyone?" asked Natsume.

"I already have an idea," said Mikan.

"Then why did you make me stop?" asked Natsume.

"Because I don't want to hear it in song. I just want you to tell me," said Mikan. Natsume just starred at her.

"Not doing that," said Natsume.

"Why not?" asked Mikan.

"Because I have to big of an ego to do that," said Natsume.

"Now he admits it," whispered Koko.

"Fine don't say it goodbye," said Mikan. She was walking away. She got half way down the beach when Natsume hugged her from behind. Everyone who was trying to hid were surprise. Natsume's grip around her got more tight.

"Sorry I couldn't watch you leave," said Natsume. He spun her around and kissed her. Mikan was standing there wide eyed. She didn't know how to react. When he ended his kiss he said, "I love you."

All the others just were wide eyed. They didn't expect that to happen. Then Mikan hugged Natsume. They were with each other for the rest of the night.

"So what is it a happy ending?" asked Yuu.

"I guess so?" asked Ruka.

"But isn't there suppose to be problems with their relationship?" asked Anna.

"Don't you think that has already happened?" asked Daichi.

"True," said Kyoko.

"So the end right?" asked Nonoko.

"Right?" asked Hotaru.

"Yup Bye, Bye," said Persona popping out of no where.

"Right," said Hotaru.

"Awkward," said Reo.

"Enemy person," said Persona.

"Anyway bye," said the group.

**Okay then weird. But that is the end. As you already guessed. So yeah. **

**Bye read my other stories if you feel like it I guess if you haven't already.**


End file.
